<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mind Your P.E.A.S. and Q's by simplyambyy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409279">Mind Your P.E.A.S. and Q's</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyambyy/pseuds/simplyambyy'>simplyambyy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Art Student Stiles Stilinski, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Dom Peter Hale, Dom/sub, Light BDSM, M/M, Rope Bondage, Sub Stiles Stilinski, Top Peter Hale, sex will come</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:15:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyambyy/pseuds/simplyambyy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Who would've ever thought that one Prideful Education and Awareness of Sexuality meeting would change Stiles' life?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Steter Handbook</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mind Your P.E.A.S. and Q's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Something I started writing last year and have been inspired to continue to write. I don't have a schedule on when it will be updated, but it definitely will be updated until completion and I'll try to post at least twice a month (pantsering this!) </p><p>Not beta'd so all mistakes are my own.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why did I become an interdisciplinary art major again?” </p><p>Stiles was currently laying on his stomach across his full-size bed, legs crossed in the air. His pencils rolled precariously as he flipped over onto his back, head hanging off his bed.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>“Because you’re hella talented and probably the only one that’s going to get hired for a commission after the senior showcase,” Allison said, completely focused on the screen of her laptop.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She had been working on the edits of her latest photoshoots for the last hour, being the only productive one in the room. While he had been trying to free sketch, hoping inspiration would hit him like a truck, Stiles wasn’t able to make any headway on his senior project due two weeks after Spring break which was only a couple of months away. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>For some people, it seemed like plenty of time, but for the people who had been in an artistic slump for a while now—like Stiles—this was no time at all. It didn’t help that he had all of the fall semester to work on it as well, but he had been too wrapped up in his then-boyfriend Danny to care about a project not due until April.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Maybe that was his problem. Back when he and Danny were still on, the creativity had been flowing out of Stiles’ nostrils. After their embarrassingly public breakup, one that left Stiles depressed for most of Winter break, Stiles had been in an artistic rut. Add on the fact that "interdisciplinary" meant he had to have at least three types of artwork for his senior exhibit and yeah, he was feeling a bit screwed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Allison, on the other hand, was ready for her final project. The only thing she was struggling with was picking what photos she wanted to put in her photography senior showcase at the Elements of Arts gallery. This wasn’t surprising though, at least not to Stiles. Ever since the two met their freshman year, Allison was always the one that more on top of her assignments, usually having them completed well before the due date.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Stiles made a face at her words and then another one at the half-assed sketches on his notepad.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“If that were true, I’d already have at least three pieces done and ready to turn in. I don’t even have half of an idea.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He tossed his sketchpad to the side of him and stretched his arms above his head. The time on his watch caught his attention. 4:53. Fuck, he was going to be late. Flipping around, he sat back up, flinching at the feeling of a particularly sharp pencil pressing into his side as he did so.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I completely forgot about the P.E.A.S. meeting today. Jackson is going to rip my ass into pieces if I’m late on my first day back,” he said, shoving his feet into his already-tied sneakers.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Kinky,” Allison said, a small smirk playing on her face as she turned in his desk chair. “I’ll give you a ride to campus since it’s on the way to my dad’s.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The brunette stood up, stretching momentarily before she closed her laptop and slipped it into the case. Stiles looked around his room, grabbing the things he needed to bring with him. Notebook. Keys. Cell phone. A handful of granola bars from his snack stash on top of the mini fridge in the corner because sometimes these meetings dragged on way too long and Stiles was definitely didn't have time to stop by the cafeteria...and even if he did have the time...he wasn't that <em>desperate</em>.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Shoving the scavenged items into his half-empty backpack, the two headed out of Stiles bedroom, moving down the hall and through the living room where his apartment-mates Scott and Isaac were fully focused on the video game they were playing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Being that Isaac, a fashion design major, worked better in the last weeks before a due date, and Scott, the pre-veterinary medicine major, was a damn near prodigy, Stiles wasn’t surprised that they spent their free-time enjoying the last few months of minimal responsibility by eating huge amounts of junk food and playing whatever video games caught their attention.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>But Stiles wasn’t jealous. Of course not.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hey, man, we’re leaving,” Stiles said, mainly to Scott, his bestest bro. He and Isaac had a love-hate friendship and it was currently not on the love side.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>With the lack of response, one that neither Allison nor Stiles were offended by, the two headed out of the apartment and down the hall to the elevator.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The ride to campus wasn’t long, which made sense seeing as Stiles lived in the school’s off-campus apartments only a few blocks away. He was lucky to have gotten the chance to claim an apartment, especially a three-bedroom one.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The off-campus apartments were only available to second-year students and up (as well as transfer students, professors, and TAs) and while Stiles was okay with living in the on-campus dorms, he needed to move off campus after the sophomore year fiasco with his creepy stalker-ass roommate Matt.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Unfortunately, he ended up on the wait list junior year after Scott decided to study abroad, leaving him without a roommate. All the studios and one-bedroom apartments were taken and he really did not want to be stuck with randos in an off-campus apartment.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Thankfully, Scott came back in time for senior year apartment sign-ups and even went so far as to finding them a third roommate to cut the costs. And that was how he and Isaac learned that they can tolerate living in a shared space together if there was someone else there to be a buffer, i.e. Scott.</p>
</div><div><p>“Have fun with you dad,” Stiles said, climbing out of Allison’s car in front of the college center. </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>The only person Stiles knew that was closer to their father than him was Allison. Her father even went so far as to relocate to Verona Bay from Paris, France because she had wanted to go to school back home in America. Though Stiles was barely ten when he lost his mom, and he didn’t even know Allison when she had lost hers, the two were able to bond through the pain of losing the important maternal figure in their lives.</p></div><div><p>Allison gave him a smile. “Say hi to Lydia for me.”</p></div><div><p>Giving her a two finger salute, Stiles turned and headed up the steps and into the always-busy college center. Not only did the “CC” house the cafeteria, an on-campus student-run coffee house, and recreation space, it was also where students who majored in different artistic concentrations like art, dance, and film had their own studio spaces to use. Many student organizations hosted meetings there as well as it was in the middle of campus and easily accessible to anyone with an ID badge. </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>Entering the building, Stiles headed directly to the closest staircase, for-going the elevator that seemed to move even slower whenever he was in a rush. He took the stairs two-by-two until he reached the third floor landing. Pausing to catch his breath—he really should lay off the snack cakes—Stiles walked through the double doors and into the large meeting room.</p></div><div><p>Though he rushed, he was still ten minutes late to the meeting and of course today's gathering was guest-hosted. He should really look at the meeting minutes more often.</p></div><div><hr/></div><div><p>“Nice of you to join us,” Jackson whispered sarcastically as Stiles walked past him to his seat at the end of the executive board table on the front left side of the room.</p></div><div><p>Already embarrassed, Stiles silently took his seat next in between Kira and Danielle, the former giving him a more sympathetic smile. Since Lydia was a strong believer in things starting on-time, she was already speaking to the surprisingly-filled room. </p><p>P.E.A.S., also known as Prideful Education and Awareness of Sexuality, was Verona Bay University’s version of an LGBT+ ally club…but with a modernized and sometimes R-rated upgrade. They had their core members who showed up to almost every weekly meeting as well as their sometime-y members that showed up when the club was talking about a topic they were interested in learning. Those meetings were usually the ones that were hosted by an guest.  Still, the room was never more than half filled and that included to e-board members as well. Today, however, was a near full house.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>Stiles shouldn’t have been surprised at the meeting’s turnout, especially when he remembered just what today’s topic was--BDSM. And no, it wasn’t your run-of-the-mill, Fifty Shades of Grey, blindfolds and handcuffs. The guests weren't some cookie cutter looking couple who enjoyed a little bedroom play on holidays and special occasions.. No, today’s guests were from <em>The Dominion</em>, a kink club located in Uptown that was known to cater the supernatural locals of Verona Bay and surrounding cities.</p></div><div><p>It was easy to spot the two guests. The blonde woman was tall with bright red lips, smoky eye makeup and heeled leather boots that caused her to tower over the male companion at her side. Though she stood above him, it was easy to see that he was the more dominant one of the two. He stood back straight, arms crossed and confidence wafting off of him by the boatload. He was commanding the room without effort and Stiles couldn’t stop his eyes from drifting over to him as he tried to focus on Lydia’s announcements.</p></div><div><p>He wasn’t prepared for the man to meet his gaze, however. Immediately, Stiles ducked his head, pretending to scan the notebook in front of him, his face heating up. He forced himself from looking towards the man and his companion again, however, once the two took the floor, Stiles couldn’t hold out any longer.</p></div><div><p>The man moved with grace as he separated from the woman. He made sure strides laced with a confident swagger most men could only dream of being able to do. The woman he was with stayed where she was, switching the leg she held her weight on as she checked out her manicure.</p></div><div><p>The sound of the man’s velvety voice caught Stiles’, and everyone else’s, attention.</p></div><div><p>“Good afternoon, everyone,” he started, eyes moving across his audience. “I am Peter Hale, co-owner of <em>The Dominion</em>, and this is my lovely Erica. I am an Alpha werewolf who identifies as a dominant while Erica is one of my betas who identifies as a switch.”</p></div><div><p>He motioned an arm towards the blonde woman who gave a smirk and a finger wave to the on-lookers. Peter spoke again.</p></div><div><p>“We will get more into those terms in a bit. Since our time here is limited, I am going to give you a crash course introduction to the BDSM world and the key differences between human BDSM and supernatural BDSM lifestyles. Afterwards, I’m going to open the floor for questions, and then I’ll show a few beginner rope bondage techniques for those who want to add an extra element to their bedroom activities.</p></div><div><p>“Before we get started, however, I’d like to tell you that this is only an introduction to topics you might’ve only heard in passing, or have seen in movies and online porn.”</p></div><div><p>There were a few chuckles and reddening faces in the audience, Stiles included. Peter gave a smile.</p></div><div><p>“There’s no shame in that, but remember that what you seen in the media is usually made a little simpler for entertainment purposes and it is very important to not only research the words and kinks you’ve seen, but also the people that you are having sex with. Many times, people see things that look easy, but are not only a lot harder to do, but are also very dangerous to do as a novice with another novice. There are also a lot of predators within the BDSM community and I will tell you common red flags to look for when seeking a new playmate.</p></div><div><p>“BDSM can evoke a lot of emotions, even for someone who is known to be very stoic. If you do not know how to handle these emotions, either your own or your partners’, if can really fuck you and them up. Never rush into anything. Going slow is not only for your safety, but it can also be very sexually rewarding as well.”</p></div><div><p>Stiles wasn’t sure why, but he could feel a slow heat building in the pit of his stomach. Though he’s an artist, he’s still a bit of a research nerd and has frequented the BDSM page on his favorite porn site, so today’s topic, especially with an attractive man like Peter leading the conversation, was definitely going to elicit a particular response from him.</p></div><div><p>The more Peter talked, sometimes with Erica stepping in to make comments, the more Stiles was having a hard time not daydreaming about himself and Peter in some of the positions he’s mentioned. He was honestly glad he wasn’t expected to ask questions because he could not keep his attention anywhere that wasn’t Peter’s looks, Peter’s voice, Peter’s hands, which he used to talk with.</p></div><div><p>Stiles wanted those fingers on and in multiple places on his body.</p></div><div><p>The shrilling sound of a cellphone ringing cut through Peter’s answer to a question about electro-stimulation during sex with weres. Immediately, everyone started to check their own devices before Erica realized it was her own, tucked into the black duffle bag on one of the tables. She shot Peter an apologetic look before she answered the phone with a hushed “hello” as she exited the room.</p></div><div><p>Turning back to the audience, Peter clapped his hands one, commanding the room once again, giving a charming smile.</p></div><div><p>“My apologizes everyone. We’ve had a bit of an issue at the club this morning and we’ve been waiting on an update.” He paused and checked the white gold watch on his wrist. “Well, it looks like that’s the hour.”</p></div><div><p>He turned towards the E-board table and Lydia stood up immediately.</p></div><div><p>“So, the meeting is technically over and if you have to leave, that is fine. Peter and Erica have offered to show rope bondage techniques for those who are interested and can stay behind. We thank you, Peter and Erica, for sharing your time and knowledge with us.”</p></div><div><p>Peter smiled. “Thank you for having us.” He turned to the room. “And thank you all for coming. Again, if you’d like to know more about the BDSM community, our website has a lot of resources to get you started and maybe answer some of the questions we didn’t get to. You’re also always welcome to come to our beginner sessions at <em>The Dominion</em> which are on Thursday nights at 9.”</p></div><div><p>As about two-thirds of the audience left, Erica came striding back into the room, a look of frustration on her face. She walked up to Peter and after they exchanged a few words, she left the room again, this time with her leather jacket on and a purse over her shoulder. Peter walked towards the E-board table as the remaining audience spoke among themselves in the short break.</p></div><div><p>“Erica had to leave due to an emergency, but I am still willing to do the demonstrations. Would one of you like to volunteer your arms? I promise to be gentle.” He gave a wink in Stiles direction, causing his cheeks to warm.</p></div><div><p>Throughout the meeting, Peter had held Stiles’ gaze more than once and at first, he thought it was just a coincidence, especially since it seemed like the man made sure he connected eyes with everyone. Now, he wasn’t so sure.</p></div><div><p>“Stiles, why don’t you volunteer,” Jackson suggested, causing fourteen pair of eyes to land on him. “Since it is your first meeting back from your hiatus and all. You can make up the missed days by joining our guest,” he added. </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>Stiles wanted the floor to open up and swallow him. Normally he wasn’t this dramatic, but if he struggled to stop himself from drooling from just this man talking about sex, he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to control himself once the alpha put his hands on his body.</p></div><div><p>Sensing his hesitation, Peter spoke again, eyes kind and open.</p></div><div><p>“Only if I have your consent. I would never do anything you wouldn’t like me to.”</p></div><div><p>The words didn’t help. In fact, it just made things worse because something told Stiles that he’d like to Peter to do any and everything the man wanted to.</p><p>Multiple times.</p></div><div><p>Stiles shook his head, clearing his thoughts. “No, I’d like to do yo—er, I mean, I’d like to volunteer.”</p></div><div><p>Peter gave him a smile and held out his hand while Stiles took as he stood up, nosily pushing his chair out from under him. Peter held his hand and his gaze as he walked Stiles from behind the table and towards the middle of the room.</p></div><div><p>“Stay.”</p></div><div><p>“Yes, <em>sir</em>.”</p></div><div><p>Though spoken lowly and for his own ears, Stiles noticed Peter’s eyes lighting up at his words, lips curling into a wicked smirk. Fuck, he forgot the man was a werewolf and not just a werewolf, but an <em>alpha</em>. His listening skills were far more advanced and he definitely heard what Stiles said.</p></div><div><p>Instead of calling Stiles out on his response, thankfully, Peter walked towards a side table and reached into the duffle bag, pulling out a handful of ropes. He started to pass them out to every other remaining person in the room.</p></div><div><p>“So, this is going to be interactive and 100% optional. With Stiles as my volunteer, I am going to show you how to do first a single-column tie and second, a double-column tie. I just want you to watch the first two times I do it and then I’ll slow it down and have you do the technique along with me. Please only use ropes that are specifically for Shibari bondage. Do not go to your local hardware store and buy the cheapest rope you see. When it comes to BDSM, quality costs in more ways than one.”</p></div><div><p>After passing out the ropes and pairing everyone off, Peter walked back over to Stiles who was practically vibrating with anticipation. Ducking his head slightly, Peter’s blue eyes looked deeply into Stiles’ honey amber ones. It was like staring into pools of the blues waters he's even dreamed of seeing. He spoke lowly, his voice softer than Stiles ever expected it to be.</p></div><div><p>“Are you sure you consent to this?”</p></div><div><p>Stiles nodded, but when Peter didn’t look away, he spoke. “Yes, I’m sure.”</p></div><div><p>Peter nodded once in response.</p></div><div><p>“Alright.”</p></div><div><p>He took Stiles right hand and began to tie the knot as he explained a little more about Shibari bondage, a brief history of it as well as popular ties. In less than a minute, he had a single column tie around Stiles wrist. Peter lifted the younger man’s arm to show it off.</p></div><div><p>Stiles, who had never even thought about getting tied up during sex, was definitely feeling his skin becoming a little more sensitive. And was the room hot to anyone else?</p></div><div><p>With deft fingers, attractively deft fingers, Peter undid the knot and began again, a little slower, but not slow enough to provide instruction to others. He began to note on the tightness of the rope and how this type of tie would be good for attaching limbs to a post or bed frame without causing too much restraint on the other person’s behalf.</p></div><div><p>The third time he tied the rope around Stiles’ wrist, he moved at a much slower pace, pausing in his instructions several times to make sure everyone was on the same page. Happy with the results, Peter untie Stiles’ wrist and began to rub the skin with his thumb.</p></div><div><p>He looked intently into Stiles’ eyes, speaking with that low, soft voice again.</p></div><div><p>“How are we doing?”</p></div><div><p>“Good,” he half croaked, before he swallowed and tried again. “Good, good.” </p><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>Honestly, Stiles was not good. He was more than good. His pupils were a little dilated, skin lightly flushed and his tongue felt a little heavy in his mouth. He definitely hoped he could catch the campus shuttle to his apartment because he needed to rub one out as soon as this meeting was over.</p></div><div><p>With a small smirk playing on his lips, Peter addressed the room again, this time, utilizing both of Stiles’ wrist as he quickly demonstrated the double-column tie. He spoke of the difference between the this tie and the one he just did. The main difference was that this tie restrained both wrists, something that Stiles seemed to equally enjoys as much as only having one wrist restrained. </p></div><div><p>He motioned to Stiles to try and pull his arms out of the tie and to be honest, the more he struggled to do so, the more he could feel his cock filling in his boxers. Peter untied the tie and began again, this time moving slower than his instructional version of the single-column tie, his fingers lingering more in a way that only he and Stiles noticed. Still, Peter gave instructions on how to tie the knot and once Stiles wrists were wrapped in ropes, Peter stepped back and admired his work.</p></div><div><p>At this point, Stiles was breathing through his parted lips, sweat forming on his brow. He was thankful that everyone else was focused on their tasks at hand because it was a little embarrassing to be this aroused in front of his peers and all due to a stranger no less.</p></div><div><p>Peter, on the other hand, seemed to enjoy Stiles’ predicament. He drunk in the slight hoodedness of Stiles’ eyes and the spicy pheromones he was releasing in the air. Reaching out, he lifted both of Stiles arms up and above his head, cocking his head to the side as he took in this new position.</p></div><div><p>“Don’t move. I’m going to check on everyone else.”</p></div><div><p class="">The older man moved away and started to check everyone’s rope work. He took his time as he swaggered from pairing to pairing, sliding his fingers under ropes and giving tugs here and there. Though his arms started to grow heavy, Stiles didn’t move an inch. Well, not consciously. The more he stood there, the more he could feel his dick swelling. God, he hoped it wasn’t noticeable.</p></div><div><p>It felt like eons before Peter walked back over to him and brought his arms back down. He quickly untied the ropes and began to massage the skin. Stiles swallowed hard at the attentive care the alpha was showing him, even though he wasn’t tied up for long. It made him wonder how Peter might be after a real session. He suppressed a shudder.</p></div><div><p>Peter turned back to the room and began to collect the ropes.</p></div><div><p>“Thank you again, everyone, for having us today. I hope to be seeing some of your faces at the club sometime in the future.”</p></div><div><p>His eyes landed on Stiles as he finished his words and the younger male looked down. As people began to leave, Stiles walked on somewhat shaky legs towards his thing still spread out on the E-board table. Earlier, he wanted to rush out so that he could get to his apartment and jack off. Now, for some reason, he took his time packing his things as he watched Lydia and Jackson speak and laugh with Peter from his peripheral.</p></div><div><p>Just as he zipped up his bag, he saw black leather dress shoes stop in front of him. Looking up, he saw Peter, alone and holding out a water bottle. Shaking his head, Stiles spoke.</p></div><div><p>“Nah, man. I’m good, but thank you.”</p></div><div><p>“I insist.”</p></div><div><p>Something in Peter’s voice forced Stiles to grab the chilled water bottle and unscrew the cap. He took a sip, then another, and another before he started to drink the water more deeply. Peter looked at him with knowing eyes.</p></div><div><p>Pulling away so he could breathe, Stiles noticed he had drunken half the bottle within second.</p></div><div><p>“Wha—”</p></div><div><p>“It doesn’t matter if you were only tied up for a few minutes or for six hours. Staying hydrated is very important. I guess to missed when I said that earlier.” </p><p> Peter tipped the water bottle towards Stiles face and the younger man immediately brought it back to his lips, drinking greedily once again. Peter watched on as if it were the most interesting thing in the world, eyes lingering on the younger man's throat as Stiles gulped down the water. Once the bottle was emptied, Peter took both it and the cap from Stiles and screw them back together.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>“I have to leave—important business to attend to—but I hope to see you again soon, Stiles,” Peter said as he collected his duffle bag and pulled the strap onto his shoulder.</p></div><div><p>“I, yeah, you too,” Stiles said dumbfounded before shaking his head at himself.</p></div><div><p>He grabbed his backpack and tossed it over his shoulder, looking up to see the back of Peter exiting the room, leaving him alone with his erection. </p></div></div></div></div></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>